Cruce de luces
by masdrako
Summary: Enamorarse a una joven edad ya de por si es complicado y pone tu mundo de cabeza, pero cuando te enamoras de la más dulce, inocente y pura chica de la escuela y resulta que tú también eres una chica ¡Lo complica todo! ¿Aceptará mi amor o nunca más me volverá a hablar? Solo lo sabré si algún día reúno las fuerzas necesarias para confesarme.


_Disclaimer:Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic._

 _Autor:Masdrako._

 _Universo Alterno.  
Género:Humor/Drama/Romance._

 _Ya estábamos en el último año de preparatoria y aun las palabras "me gustas" no podían salir de mi boca, no es que fuera tímida, era de todo menos eso, pero el simple contacto de su nívea piel, su singular y embriagador aroma y su cercanía me descontrolaban hasta niveles insospechados, haciéndome sentir "enferma" pues ciertas mariposas no dejaban de acosar mi estómago y apretujar mi garganta haciéndome incapaz de emitir las palabras que tanto deseo expresar._

 _Y es que no era para menos, su esbelta figura, esos perfectos hilos azulados que tenia por cabello, aquellos ojos de color tan peculiar que te envolvían y te orillaban a pasarte todo un día contemplándolos solo con posar su mirada en ti y sin duda esos enormes "melones" en los que había pensado en más de una noche "calurosa". Sin hablar de su dulce trato, su amabilidad, su hermosa sonrisa y esa timidez que la hace tan adorable que dan ganas de comerla a besos, sin lugar a dudas es mi mujer perfecta, esa que me vuelve loca tanto en los sueños como en la realidad. Todo esto coronado con un nombre tan radiante como ella misma, Hyuga Hinata._

 _Je, parezco toda una acosadora mirándola fijamente mientras me babeo pensando en…_

— _Señorita Karin, ¿se encuentra en este mundo?— Era el profesor quien preguntaba.  
—Si. —Bufe molesta, ¿Qué acaso ya uno no podía pensar en "melones" tranquila? Con lo saludables que son…_

— _Bueno, ya que nos honra con su atención, responda la pregunta numero tres._

— _Lo que usted diga calvito. —Murmure._

— _¿Dijo algo?_

— _No…nada._

— _Pues conteste._

 _Luego de que conteste la pregunta siguió dando su clase hasta que sonó el timbre, entonces nos puso un proyecto en pareja, eligiendo quien con quien._

— _Zono Kogara con Shifune Marotsu, Utakata Honekage con Megumi Hatane y Hinata Hyuga con Karin_ _Hōzuki, eso es todo ya pueden irse._

 _Una ola de emoción me invadió y por poco brinco de la butaca, pero intente tranquilizarme, guarde mis cosas y me dirigí rumbo a mi compañera de equipo con una sonrisa de boba enamoradamente perdida que sin duda delataba mi alegría. Pero por alguna razón esta se había parado a hablar con el profesor, me acerque a escuchar que conversaban._

— _Profesor, por favor cámbieme de compañera. — Mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza me sorprendía mucho lo que oía, ¿acaso me odiaba? Pero si yo nunca… nunca le había hecho nada malo, apenas y he hablado con ella. Mi pecho dolía y me faltaba el aire, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero me aguante tenía que ver como acababa esto._

— _No, ya he asignado a todo mundo. —Dijo con firmeza_

— _P—pero…_

— _Pero nada, a menos que tengas una buena razón, ¿la tienes?— Luego de preguntarle se quedo dudando como si la tuviera, pero no quisiera contarlo, finalmente se decidió a hablar._

— _N—no…_

— _Pues si todo está claro ya puede irse._

Hinata exhalo un hondo suspiro y acto seguido se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la pelirroja completamente cabizbaja, se exaltó, temiendo que la hubiera oído.

—K—karin. —Tartamudeo temerosa. Esta solo le ofreció una sonrisa triste y se marcho rápidamente del lugar.

Corría por los pasillos, lo único que quería era llegar rápidamente a casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Luego de un largo camino a casa, entro y se fue rápidamente a su habitación sin saludar a nadie, una vez allí se desplomo en la cama exhausta y sudorosa, pero sobretodo confundida. Quería saber la razón por la cual su dulce Hinata deseaba no hacer el proyecto con ella.

No pudo evitarlo y sin querer sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, lo que en algún momento se veía como brillo en su mirada ahora se tornaban vacíos y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla confundiéndose con el sudor que emitía su cuerpo en ese momento sobretodo su rostro debido a la carrera que había tomado para llegar a su casa. Seguida de esa lágrima más comenzaron a surgir de sus hermosos ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que su dulce Hinata no quisiera trabajar con ella? ¿Porque pidió que la cambiaran de compañera? No lo sabía... y eso le dolía en el alma, sin poder evitarlo un gimoteo emergió de su garganta y su pecho se oprimía sin poder evitarlo ocasionándole dolor y a la vez asfixia. ¿Porque dolía tanto? Algo que parecía tan sencillo. Cerró sus parpados para ya no pensar más y se hundió en un profundo sueño.

Una inmensa pradera de un extraño color azul se extendía a lo largo tanto que no se veía nada mas al horizonte más, las flores con esos extraños colores jamás antes vistos que causaban una enorme impresión por ser casi anormales o simplemente exóticas. Esas mismas que tanto llamaban su atención, desprendían un fuerte olor dulce como cual biscocho recién hecho sale del horno;sin dejar de hablar del raro lugar que combinado con un cielo morado al completo le daban un toque único y especial al afrodisiaco sitio con esa amarillenta hierba, que a pesar de creerse que estaba seca, no era más que todo lo contrario pues el rocío de las plantas daba un brillo especial. Podría decirse que era ideal para estar sin querer nunca acabar con ese momento casi perfecto.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—Decía totalmente admirada Karin, mientras miraba por todos lados.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar por la pradera sin poder divisar más que lo mismo, sin embargo de un momento a otro algo entre la hierba se empezó a mover cada vez más rápido en un movimiento de zigzag, pero parecía dirigirse a donde estaba parada Karin. De pronto una gran bola de pelos anaranjados de algunos 50 centímetros se abalanzo de entre la hierba a ella.

A Karin se le escapo un suspiro de sorpresa, mientras se hacía a un lado para que la pequeña bola de pelos no chocara con ella.

— ¿Qué eres?—Preguntó.

La bola de pelos se volteo dejando a conocer que enrealidad era un zorro. Luego tenso su cara, enseño los dientes y comenzó a gruñir.

—Tu peor pesadilla. — Empezó a avanzar en dirección a Karin, mientras esta retrocedía.

—¡Por favor, no me comas, las chicas como yo no tenemos buen sabor! ¡Te lo juro!

—Eso ya lo se... ¿quien en su sano juicio se comería a una tabla para planchar? Jajajaja en fin sí que eres miedosilla cuatro ojos, era una broma. — Dijo entre risas el zorro, y adoptaba una posición menos defensiva.

La cara de Karin comenzó a hervir de coraje, no solo le había dado tal susto, sino que también tenía la osadía de llamarla plana. Definitivamente esto no se quedaría así.

— ¡Óyeme zorrito cretino! ¡Primero que nada, no soy ninguna miedosa ni cuatro ojos! Segundo hermosa bromita la tuya como para morirse literalmente. Tercero ¡¿Desde cuándo rayos los zorros hablan?! Cuarto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Oh, me disculpa dama plana, no volveré a llamarla así. Te diría que hablo por que es un sueño, pero no, no es mi estilo, dejare que tu pequeña y pervertida mente lo analice sola. Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Rorometosutkuromoniseno, pero puedes llamarme Roro.

—Ok…—Respondió Karin calmada y pausadamente. —¡A ti te saco la mierda a golpes zorrito cabron!—Grito mientras perseguía al zorro que se dio a la fuga.

El zorro volteo la cabeza para ver a Karin, mientras corría y comenzó a reír burlonamente disminuyendo la velocidad por la risa.

—Jajajaja, eres tan plana que ni corriendo se te mueven, jajajaja.

—¡Zorro depravado! Te quitare esa risilla cuando te agarre. —Karin estaba cada vez más cerca, ya que este apenas podía correr de tanto que se reía. Hasta que por no ver por dónde iba choco con una piedra en la cabeza, dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

—¡Muajajajaja!.—Se carcajeaba la pelirroja como loca, moviéndose esquizofrénicamente del placer. —¡Ha llegado tu fin, muajajaja!

Karin estaba a solo unos pasos de su presa, moviendo la lengua cual serpiente a punto de comer, riéndose como psicópata con cierra en mano. Justo cuando iba a poner su mano en el aturdido zorro un extraño y fuerte ventarrón lleno de hierbas lo rodeo y comenzó a brillar intensamente. Karin luchaba por mantenerse en pie, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, el ventarrón la arrastro haciéndola girar en el aire cual mariposa chueca y arrugada hasta caer majestuosamente en toda la cara y con las pompas al aire.

—Ahgg. —Articulaba poniéndose en cuatro patas. —¿Dónde estarán mis gafas?— gateaba en busca de ellas.  
—Karin. —Al oír su nombre la pelirroja giro su cabeza para ver de donde procedía la voz, pudo visualizar una silueta aparentemente femenina, pero sin gafas veía todo borroso.  
— ¿Q—quién eres?— Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, mientras se apresuraba en encontrar sus gafas.

—Karin. — Fue la única respuesta que recibió.  
— ¡Aja! Aquí están. —Suspiro aliviada. Al fin había encontrado sus gafas. —H—hinna—ata. — Se sorprendió al ver quien era que la llamaba, pero se sorprendió aún más por lo que llevaba puesto. Una minifalda blanca de tela suave y un sostén de encaje bastante pequeño y apretado que apenas la cubría.

Una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de Karin, no podía creer lo que veía, se sentía en el cielo, esa vista era orgásmica. No pudo evitarlo y un hilo de sangre salió disparado de su nariz.

—Karin. — Volvió a repetir su nombre Hinata pero esta vez comenzó a moverse sensualmente invitándola a acercarse.

Karin se levanto del suelo hipnotizada por su belleza, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando de la delicada boca de Hinata fue pronunciado una vez más su nombre:

— ¡Karin deja de babear la almohada y levántate!

Y todo se esfumó lo único que quedaba de su sueño era un charco de baba y la pronunciación de su nombre solo que por una voz mucho más estridente y molesta.

— ¡Karin! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Acaso andas haciendo cochinadas en el baño?

Y esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso, primero la despierta en el mejor momento y luego anda soltando calumnias sobre ella de ese tipo tan… ¡Propias de él y no de ella! Las pagaría y bien caro.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, por el rabillo del ojo vio desde su ventana que había alguien en la entrada de la casa, trago saliva fuertemente y los nervios volvieron a ella, al darse cuenta de quién era aquella presencia, Hinata Hyuga estaba ahí, en su casa y no sabía si en ese momento con la molesta voz de su hermano de fondo si quería morir de felicidad o de nervios.


End file.
